


Pet Sitting

by maryaun



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Cat, Comic, F/F, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryaun/pseuds/maryaun
Summary: Tumblr prompt: I wish you'd write a story about Gail pet sitting Lucifer.
Relationships: Gail Peck & Holly Stewart, Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Pet Sitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragingscooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingscooter/gifts).



> Lucy (aka Lucifer) is Holly's cat, first introduced in my story ["Code Red"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592385).


End file.
